Funds are requested to support an American Society for Cell Biology summer conference on the "Molecular Biology of the Cytoskeleton" in June, 1986 at the Airlie House near Warrenton, VA. Exciting new findings have been reported on the structure, function, and regulation of cytoskeletal proteins and the mechanisms controlling their expression in development. Together, these studies define a rapidly growing research area, the molecular biology of the cytoskeleton. The development of this area offers exciting prospects for future dialogues and collaborations among cellular and molecular biologists, an objective that has been sought for in the past but which has been difficult to bring into effect. There will be seven platform sessions and 1-2 poster sessions spread over three and one-half days in a meeting designed to accommodate 150 people. The principal meeting topics include: (1) Genetic Regulation of Cytoskeletal Protein Expression, (2) Molecular Biology of Cell Motility, (3) Molecular Biology of Contractile Proteins, (4) Genetic Approaches to Analysis of the Cytoskeleton, (5) Cytoskeletal Protein Dynamics, (6) Molecular Biology of the Yeast Cytoskeleton, and (7) Molecular Biology of Membrane-Cytoskeleton Interactions. We feel this scientific meeting will promote interactions among cell and molecular biologists and will provide a cost-effective means to advance future studies on the structure and gene expression of cytoskeletal proteins.